The present disclosure relates in general to providing goods, services or information using a code such as, for example, a scannable matrix bar code. A scannable code is often used to communicate a code to a scanning device such as, for example, a smartphone. The image of the code is scanned by the scanning device in order to display text, provide contact information, connect to a wireless network, or open a web page in the browser of the smartphone. This type of one-way communication is not able to provide customized experiences during which information, goods or services are provided. Such customized experiences may be helpful in a wide variety of environments or scenarios such as, for example, commercial airline environments or scenarios. Therefore, what is needed is a method, system or apparatus that addresses this issue, among others.